A Different Take
by fllnangl
Summary: Rei allows Kira to work, but another man meets Kira and decides to take her for himself.  How can Rei save her?  [prob OOC kira  OOC rei]
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Rei allows Kira to work, but another man meets Kira and decides to take her for himself. How can Rei save her? prob OOC kira + OOC rei**

>>Note: i dont own Mars. at all. never will. etcetcetc.

**

* * *

**

"Thank you so much Rei!!!"

The slim girl threw her arms around her husband's neck.

"Uh… yeah… No problem Kira."

Rei blushed and ran his fingers through his hair before embracing her.

"I'm going job searching with Harumi tomorrow!!"

Kira smiled and rushed to the phone, hurrying to call her best friend. Rei chuckled, grabbed his keys and headed for the door.

"Just make sure to lock up before you go, okay? Love you!"  
He shook his head, a smile passed fleetingly over his handsome features at his young wife's squeals of joy as she phoned her friend the good news.

"Harumi!!!! We're going job hunting tomorrow!!!!"

One week later…

"Kira, can you wait on table 39?"

"Sure!"

Kira rushed over to the table, finding it empty.

"Harumi, no one is seated-"

She squeaked when a large male hand settled on her shoulder, and a low voice blew on her ear.

"Sorry Kira, but I was heeding the call of Mother Nature."

She squeaked again and shuffled away from him. After she had settled five feet away she called out to him to take his order.

"How do you know my name?"

"I heard your friend call you that."

Satisfied with his answer, she sidled a little closer to him.

"What'll it be, sir?"

The tall brown-haired hottie finally sat down, and glanced at her.

"It's hard to hear you from way over there."

Kira cursed under her breadth and inched forward again.

"I said, what'll it be-"

"Still can't hear you."

His blue eyes twinkled with contained amusement as she shot him a death glare and finally walked over to stand at the table, mere centimeters away from him.

"What would you like to order, dear, kind, deaf, sir?"

She enunciated every word. He smiled up at her.

"A kiss."  
And he pulled her forward to land one on her lips. Kira immediately turned her face away, and she tore her arm from his grasp. Harumi saw what was going on, and rushed over, pulling her friend away from the table.

"What the hell are you doing, Kira? Cheating on Rei?! Why would you-"

Kira turned around, and Harumi could see that the girl was beginning to tear up.

"I don't- I don't know him, Harumi…."

"Excuse me, ladies?"

The hottie who had kissed her pushed Harumi out of the way and leaned down to face Kira.

"Where do you live, Kira?"

Harumi punched the guy in the arm; he didn't even blink. Kira stammered nervously.

"W-why do you w-want t-to know?"

Harumi punched him again, and he finally flicked an angry glare her way.

"What the hell's your problem you bastard? She's married! Stay the hell away from Kira or else her husband'll beat the living daylights out of you!"

And with that she stormed out of the restaurant with Kira in tow.

Back at the apartment Rei tried to understand what had happened by grilling Harumi.

"Harumi, I leave Kira in your care at that restaurant, thinking that it'll be good for her to start working, but then after one week she comes home crying her eyes out, and you're ready to murder someone. What the hell happened?"

"You should have seen that guy, Rei! He was ogling Kira like no tomorrow, and he forced a kiss on her!"

Rei sighed.

"Harumi, if that's all, then I suggest that you leave so I can tend to my wife."

"What do you mean, if that's all?! Don't you know what effect any forced romantic intentions have on Kira? Don't you care at all?"

She saw the fire in Rei's eyes and she knew that she had hit a nerve.

"I'm sorry. I'll leave."

Because of her haste as she rushed out of the run-down apartment, she didn't notice the man lurking in the shadows of the building, nor did she notice when he began to follow her.

* * *

Harumi's story

She finally slowed to a walk three blocks down, and finally noticed the guy tailing her. Rei was crazy, but he wasn't that crazy that he would actually follow her over one lousy comment, which meant that it was either a creepy fourty-year-old stalker, or the yakuza. Seeing as she hadn't done anything too offensive, she decided that it was a forty-year-old stalker who thought that she was a hooker. Slowing her walking pace, she waited until the guy was almost upon her before whirling around and throwing a punch at the man's gut. Her eyes widened when he caught her fist and gripped it tightly, twisting her around and immobilizing her arms.

"Where does Kira live?"

She saw that it was the brown haired man from the restaurant, and attempted to spit in his face.

"Fuck you, asshole."

He gripped both of her wrists in one hand, freeing the other and delivered a resounding punch to her head.

"Care to tell me, or shall I have to beat the answer out of you?"

Harumi swayed as stars blurred her vision.

"Fine. I'll tell you. But you'll have to come closer."

The man leaned in.

"I'll never tell you where she lives because you're a fucked up son-of-a-bitch."

He punched her again, and everything faded to black.

When Harumi came to, she noticed that she was still lying on the sidewalk with the man hovering over her. He yanked her to her feet and threw her into an alley.

"Where does she live?"

Harumi leaned against the building for support.

"W-what?"

"Kira. Where does she live?"

Harumi blinked. Something was wrong with her memory. This guy wanted to know where Kira was. Was he a classmate? She couldn't remember.

"Kira Aso?"

"Yes, where does she live."

"She's married."

Harumi shook her head, trying to clear her clouded mind. The man shoved a knife up to her throat.

"Where does Kira live? Tell me now, or this gets shoved in your throat."

"Kira…lives with Rei."

"In that apartment."

"Yeah… That apartment is where they live. Who are you again?"

He ignored her question and pushed the knife in a little farther. Blood trickled down Harumi's throat, staining her shirt.

"Number XX. Who are you-"

He struck her head again, but before she could pass out, she fumbled for her cell phone, and called Kira.

* * *

"Kira…"

Kira could hear the fear in Harumi's voice..

"Harumi? Harumi what's wrong?"

"Kira…strange man…. looking… wants… you… watch…knows…you live…"

"Harumi? I can't hear you! Where are you? Harumi? Harumi?"

Just as the phone was cut off, the door to the apartment slammed open, and the same man from the restaurant stormed in. Rei emerged from the bathroom as Kira hid behind Rei as he looked at the man who had just broken into their apartment.

"Who the hell are you?"

The brown haired man barely glanced at Rei.

"Kira…"

The longing in his voice made Rei's blood boil. Kira trembled behind Rei's body, and as the man reached out to touch her, she let out a blood-curdling scream. As she ran from the entryway into the bathroom, locking the door behind her, Rei turned a searing gaze upon the man.

"Well, I don't know who you are, but stay the hell away from my wife."

Rei attempted to punch him, but the man slammed Rei into the wall, instantly knocking him out.

"Kira…"

He stopped outside the bathroom door, and began caressing it with his hands.

"My beautiful Kira, you have no idea much I've obsessed over you ever since you started working at that restaurant. At least talk to me, Kira. I've always wanted to talk to you, to feel your skin, to taste your lips. Wait, I've already done that."

He let loose a short deep laugh. Inside, Kira huddled in the tub, praying that the door would hold should he try to knock it down.

"Kira, open this door."

When there was no response, he began to bang his fist on the door.

"Open the door, Kira!"

She screamed and clutched her head in her hands, trying to shut out the sound.

"Dammit, Kira! Don't make me knock down this door!"

She screamed again.

"Stay the hell away from me, you sick freak!"

The pounding on the door stopped, and for a moment, Kira thought that his senses had awoken and he had realized that it was wrong to pursue her. Then the pounding began again, but harder, and her hopes plummeted into the ground at the sound of his very, very angry tone of voice.

"Very well then, Kira. I shall hurt you; punish you, for your insolence. I'm trying to free you of your motorcycle-loving husband, and this is how you repay me."

He kicked open the door and started in on the girl huddling in the tub. She began to beg, when he leapt in and began beating her.

"_Why_ are you doing this? You don't even know Rei and I!"

His blue eyes sparkled with malice.

"Oh, I know all about you and Rei. How could I not? I've gone to school with you for four years, I've stalked you for four years, and you still don't even recognize my face. I would have gotten to you if it hadn't been for your dumb friends and that bastard, Rei."

Kira's eyes widened in horror.

"You- you're that guy… Who always sat in the back! Who-"

He sneered down at her.

"Yes, the guy who always sat at the back, who got teased because he was a gaijin; yes, that's who I _was_, Kira. Now I'm a new man, a man who can actually beat up the dumb hotshot, Rei Kashino. And I'll be even more with you by my side, Kira."

She tried to escape the tub to claw her way out, but he pinned her legs by straddling her. Scenes from the night her stepfather raped her flashed before her eyes, and she began to mindlessly struggle beneath him. He laughed again.

"My dear Kira, you have no idea how much you're turning me on by wiggling your cute little ass beneath me."

Her eyes widened, and tears began to spill from them.

"Please, don't do this. Please…"

He roared in laughter as he began to rip off her clothes.

* * *

>>Please be nice! This is my first fanfiction!!!! soooo... Please review ...But no flames Thx!


	2. Chapter 2

A Different Take:: Chapter 2

>>This will be the final chapter! 

* * *

When Rei finally came to, he noticed that no one was in the apartment with him.

"Kira??"

He noticed the closed bathroom door, and prayed to God that she hadn't run off with the man. He banged on the door, bruising his palms.

"Kira?! It's Rei, open up!!"

When his wife didn't answer, he instantly kicked down the door and witnessed one of the most horrific scenes that he had ever seen. A strange blonde-haired man was between his naked wife's legs in the bathtub. Without waiting for the man's explanation, Rei quickly dragged him off of his wife and began beating his face to a pulp. Kira quickly ran to the phone to dial 911.

An Hour Later…

"What the hell were you thinking, trying to rape my wife?! Huh, punk?! Huh?"

Three police officers had to hold Rei back, so that he wouldn't kill the foreigner. Kira clung to Rei's shirt front and sobbed, pleading with him to stay away from the other man.

"I'll be back for you, my beloved Kira. I'll be back for you!"

Rei finally calmed down to stroke Kira's head.

"I'm sorry, babe. I'm sorry."

And so the newly wed couple held each other fast, long into the night.

* * *

>>I kind of did this in a rush. It is my first story, so please-- no flames! Reviews are welcome

>>Thank you for reading!


End file.
